Hard Promise To Keep
by WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Every hair on Cat's body stood on end, her heart fluttered, her stomach filled with butterflies, and her breath hitched at Kara's touch… She had to get out of this mess before she did something incredibly stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Cat bought back CatCo from Lena Luthor, her life had been going great…

She and Kara had been growing closer and closer by the minute, she and Adam had bonded, and CatCo's stocks quadrupled.

There was only one issue… The feelings she ran away from three years before, came back like a gut punch from a sumo wrestler the second Kara welcomed her back, and she was once again, madly in love with a woman twenty years her junior.

She had never planned to buy back CatCo... In fact, she had planned on running for Congress, and then President, but when she saw Kara get pummeled to the ground by that Worldkiller a year ago, her plans changed.

Cat had been continuously following Kara's career. Wherever she went, she always made it a point to check in on Kara's recent articles… And she was quite impressed with the work she was doing, so impressed in fact, that she hadn't been even slightly surprised when the news came out that Kara had replaced as his successor.

She always felt a twinge of guilt for abandoning Kara, had even felt jealousy when she was writing articles about another person (i.e. Lena Luthor), but one thing persisted to bother her over everything else; one thing consumed her wherever she went… longing.

So, when she saw Kara drop thirty stories and not stand up afterward, her longing, mixed with terror, overwhelmed her, and she realized that she belonged in National City… belonged right next to Kara… belonged _to_ Kara… and she came home… hoping that she could keep her feelings at bay.

But she failed…

Kara Danvers was the only person on the planet that could turn cold, steely, no-nonsense Cat Grant into a puddle of lovestruck goo… and she successfully did it daily.

When Vat came back, the first person that greeted her was Kara. They sat, and talked, and it was all Cat could do to stop her heart from pounding out of her chest.

They started bumping into each other at random intervals, and then eventually started having lunch together weekly, then daily. That turned into Kara inviting her to her game nights, and Cat's feelings for Kara only grew stronger by the minute.

She tried to stay away, tried to hide them all, but one look in Kara's beautiful sea blue eyes was enough to get Cat to agree to anything.

It wasn't fair the hold Kara had on her, but Cat loved every minute of it.

 **XXX**

She was in her office writing up her weekly report on the office happenings when there was a familiar knock on her door.

She hated herself for the way her heart skipped a beat as she rose her head and offered Kara a welcoming smile.

Klara offered Cat a smile in return and walked in. "I just wanted to know if we were still on for donuts? I bought a whole dozen!"

Cat fought back a giggle and forced a façade of nonchalance on her face… she may be lovestruck, but she was also Cat Grant. "Of course," She chirped as she placed her glasses on her desk. "Let's sit on the balcony."

Kara nodded with a smile on her face. "I got your favorite!" Kara announced joyfully as she walked towards the balcony doors. "I hope they're still your favorite at least… Raspberry filled?"

Cat smiled, her heart melting at the fact that Kara remembered her favorite donut, and her soul yearning to kiss Kara senselessly. "They're most certainly still my favorite." She replied/

Kara's beaming smile set Cat's body alight with longing to hold the Kryptonian close. But she kept her resolve. She wasn't what Kara wanted. Kara saw her as a mentor, perhaps even as a motherly influence… but not as a romantic interest.

Kara Danvers… _Supergirl_ … Could have anyone she wanted, there was absolutely no doubt in Cat's mind that she herself wasn't even close to being on the list of people Kara would even _consider_ to being with.

She sat down in the chair next to the one that Kara had occupied and reached for the box of donuts, making sure to make it extra obvious that she was reaching for a raspberry filled one.

Kara smiled brightly as she watched Cat take a bite of the doughy treat, and then giggled as she pointed to the corner of her lips. "You have a little…" She wiggled her finger, trying to emphasize her point, which only made Cat flush with embarrassment.

"Oh?" She asked, wiping at the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

Kara giggled adorably once more as she shook her head and brought her thumb up to Cat's mouth. "No. silly." She crooned. "This side." She informed before she took said thumb, and wiped the offending jelly off of Cat's mouth.

Every hair on Cat's body stood on end, her heart fluttered, her stomach filled with butterflies, and her breath hitched at Kara's touch… She had to get out of this mess before she did something incredibly stupid.

She stood up rapidly, so rapidly in fact that she almost lost her balance; causing Kara to catch her in her arms.

"Whoa there, Cat!" Kara chuckled. "What's wrong?"

Cat squirmed out of Kara's arms and faced her with a glare. "You need to go and take your idiotic high-calorie treats with you!" She demanded. "I have a company to run, and I don't need your petulant attempts at sucking up to me, wasting my time any longer."

And oh… the look on Kara's beautiful face as Cat verbally assaulted her tore Cat's heart to shreds.

All she wanted to do was pull Kara into a tight embrace and beg for forgiveness.

Kara shook her head, and laughed sardonically. "You know, I thought that you were better now." She started. "When you bought back CatCo, I thought 'finally! Now we can be friends without her randomly beating me down when we get close!' But I was wrong… because still, every time we get close, you have to lash out at me. You can't keep doing this to me, Cat. Either you want to be my friend, or you don't. Decide soon, Cat… because I swear to god, I can't keep doing this anymore."

Cat was taken aback; she hadn't been expecting an ultimatum, Kara usually just took her mood swings in stride, but this time… this time it seemed that Kara was putting her foot down. _Good for her_. She thought.

"I…" Cat swallowed, she knew what she needed to do, and even though it killed her to do it; it was what was best for Kara. "I don't have time to be friends with my subordinates."

Kara bit her inner cheek and then nodded. "Yeah…" She said slowly. "Yeah, I figured that's where this was going to go." She shook her head and laughed coolly. "You know, everyone thinks you're this high-and-mighty queen, but if they saw the way you treated people that care about you, they'd be disgusted." She looked at her watch. "I have to go but be expecting my resignation soon… because I'm tired of this shit, and I refuse to work for someone who sees me as less than them."

Cat wanted to reach out, to stop Kara, to apologize profusely, but all she could do was stand and watch as Kara picked up the rest of the donuts and walked out.

 _What have I done?_

 **XXX**

She was panicking as soon as the elevator doors closed in front of Kara… how was she supposed to tell Kara that she _did_ see her as an equal? How was she supposed to explain that she wasn't being mean because she was scared of having friends, but that she just didn't trust herself around Kara anymore? That she was terrified of crossing a line that was unforgivable?

She hated herself for being so weak, hated herself for being a cliché, hated herself for hurting Kara, but she knew one thing for certain…. She couldn't let Kara quit CatCo… not because of her at least.

She immediately grabbed her purse and locked her office as she walked to her elevator. As soon as she was in, the doors closed, and she called her driver making him understand that this was an emergency.

As soon as the elevator reached the lobby, she exited it in a rush and ran to her car. There was no time to lose; she had to apologize to Kara.

 **XXX**

AS soon as the driver pulled up to Kara's apartment building Cat exited the vehicle and ran as fast as she could up the steps.

She had no idea what she was going to say to her. No idea what she was going to do. All she knew is that she wanted to make up for what she'd said, for the pain she caused Kara.

She reached Kara's door, a door she shouldn't know, but was quite familiar with. She knocked three times, and when the door opened, her soul burned with regret and guilt.

Kara was standing there, her face covered in tears, her eyes puffy, her nose running, and all Cat could do was wrap her arms around the younger woman.

"I'm so sorry, Kara," Cat whispered tearfully. "I promise that I will be better. I promise." She avowed. "I will never do that again. I'm not used to being this close to people, I'm used to getting burned, and I'm sorry. Please, don't leave CatCo. Please don't leave _me._ "


	2. Chapter 2

They had gone back to their usual every day routine; their days started with a morning hello, then three hours later they ate lunch together on Cat's balcony, afterward they'd hug, and Kara would go back to editing and Cat back to her business meetings. At around six o'clock Kara met cat at her office, and they'd walk to the elevator, where Cat would offer Kara a ride in her personal elevator… and Kara always accepted.

They'd have a small conversation before they exited the elevator in the lobby and hugged once more as they went their separate ways… but this day was different.

Cat had come back to work after they said their goodbyes in the lobby because she couldn't go home and face her empty penthouse that night.

She could generally deal with the loneliness, but that day had been different… She'd caught a woman flirting with Kara, which Kara seemed to enjoy, and although hat was to be expected, it made Cat realize that someday, possibly even soon, she wasn't going to have the luxury of fantasizing about her and Kara's wedding…. Because Kara would be taken.

That sent a fire of moroseness through her that was engulfing her entirely, and she just couldn't dream of spending the night in an empty home when all she wanted, more than anything, was to have Kara there with her.

She sat at her desk, and opened her laptop, reading through a few emails when a familiar sound echoed through her office… Kara touching down on the balcony.

She smiled, closed her laptop and slowly took off her glasses. "Supergirl! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She couldn't help the way her heart rate spiked, no matter how hard she willed it to stay steady.

Kara smiled. "Miss Grant, I think it's time to drop the façade."

Cat furrowed her brow, completely confused. "Façade?"

Kara nodded her head. "We both know that you know my real name, so let's just drop the act, Okay? I think it's time." She finished with a dazzling smile that set Cat's libido on overdrive… She really needed to get a grip.

Cat was overwhelmed with happiness… Kara was finally trusting her. After all this time, after everything they'd been through, Kara finally found her worthy, and that was an honor she never thought she'd be granted. "Kara, it's nice to see you again." Cat smiled. "What brings you by?"

Kara laughed. "Well… in all honesty, seem bothered when we said good bye earlier, and when I realized that you were still at the office, I just wanted to check up on you. See if you're doing okay. So… are you, doing okay that is."

Cat sighed and rose from her desk, walking around and sitting on one of her couches. She had no idea what to say, and her first instinct was to push Kara away and keep her at arm's length. But she made a promise to Kara to be better, and so she would. So, she told Kara a half truth. "I've seen so much fraternizing around the office that it's made me realize how lonely I am."

Kara flopped onto the couch beside Cat. "You don't have to be lonely." She said honestly. "I'm here, and I'm lonely too… How about we keep each other company for a while?"

Cat was instantly consumed with conflict; she wanted to spend as much time with Kara as possible, but she also knew that if she did that, she was going to be taking away Kara's ability to find someone to be with… which, if Cat was honest, sounded terrific. But, she had made a promise, and although it was going to be a difficult task, she intended to be better than she had once been. "Kara, I don't think that's such a good idea. I'd love to spend more time with you, but you're only t-,"

"If you're going to say that I'm only twenty-seven and should be out experiencing life, you're wrong. Technically I'm fifty-two for starters, and even though I could be out gallivanting I'd rather just spend time with my friends; and you, Cat, are my friend."

Cat's heart melted at the sincerity in Kara's voice. "And what a lucky woman am I." She smiled. "If you're sure, then we can go grab some tacos. Preferably from Mexico Cit-,"

Within the blink of an eye, Kara was gone and back with freshly made tacos from Mexico City.

Let's just sit and eat." Cat laughed, fighting the urges to both push Kara away, and kiss Kara passionately.

They sat and talked for about an hour before Kara asked something. "Cat, can I ask you something?"

Cat titled her head. "Of course."

"Why did you get so many divorces? DO you just not like marriage?"

Cat let out a nervous breath; if she answered this wrong it could destroy what little chance she had at Kara ever falling for her, but she had to tell the truth. "My first marriage was a mistake from the get-go. I was eighteen, naïve to how the world worked, and I just wanted to have it all… But that failed miserably because I had no time for love, I just wanted to work, so that went down the drain shortly after Adam was born."

Kara nodded. "That's understandable." She replied, and the pure empathy and compassion she held in her gaze took Cat's breath away.

 _God, I want to kiss you._ She thought.

Kara kept eyeing her expectantly, and Cat realized that she still had three more marriages to explain.

"The middle two were just out of convenience, and when I was too busy with work instead of pampering their egos they decided to cheat, and I decided to divorce each time."

Kara frowned. "How the hell could anyone think to cheat on you?"

Cat's heart fluttered. "I don't know, but they didn't seem to have any trouble with it." She laughed it off, although it still stung. "The final one, well… He was a bit better, but he left me when I stopped caring, and I _did_ stop caring because I never loved him… I never truly loved any of them."

Kara's face fell. "Oh, Cat. You deserve love. You deserve more love than you could ever think of… Haven't you ever fallen in love? Have you ever been with someone that you genuinely cared about?"

Cat swallowed back the lump in her throat and tried her hardest to explain the situation she was in now. "I... haven't known true love until about six years ago." She admitted. "I met someone," _You, I met you._ "And they instantly took my breath away. I knew they were special, and I tried to hold back my emotions, but I can't. They're the one for me, but I can't even begin to explain how unworthy I am, not to mention that my feelings are completely unreciprocated. I've been a lovesick puppy for the past six years, and it infuriates me and terrifies me that they have such a strong power over me. They have no idea what they do to me, but if I told them, I'd lose them forever, and that's not something I can risk. So, I am doomed to be lovesick until the day I croak."

Kara frowned, "Are you sure he isn't interested?"

Cat wanted to scream. _IT'S_ _ **YOU**_ _, you adorable, idiotic, magnificent, ridiculous, Kryptonian angel!_ She yelled internally before she let out a huff. "I'm heartbreakingly _positive._ "

Kara grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, causing Cat's heart to hiccup. "You're a magnificent person, and if they're not interested, they don't deserve you."

Cat laughed sardonically. "Someone not being interested in someone else doesn't make them unworthy, Kara… It makes them uninterested."

Kara sighed, "Well, it's what they say in all the movies."

"Which is why life isn't a move, Darling." Cat snarked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She chuckled. "But you will find someone that loves you just ass much as they love you."

Cat shook her head, once again fighting the urge to kiss Kara's face off. "Like I said, dear. Life isn't a movie."


	3. Chapter 3

Cat was sitting in a puny coffee shop, at three in the afternoon when she should be working… All because a bubbly blonde with enchanting sapphire eyes said please.

She both hated _and_ loved how much power Kara had over her.

"So, how does it feel to be breaking your every day routine?" Kara asked conversationally.

Cat just shook her head at herself and laughed. "Like I'm in trouble." She admitted.

"In trouble?" Kara asked with crinkled brows. "With whom?"

"Myself," Cat smirked. "I'm the only person I have to answer to."

Kara nodded. "Exactly, so give yourself a break… Literally." Kara giggled.

Cat's heart melted, and she wanted more than anything to kiss Kara senseless. "I am, I am." She conceded with a joyful chuckle.

Kara smiled at her. "You know, I'm really thankful that you didn't let me quit, Cat. I would've missed you."

Cat's heart flipped in her chest. "Yes, well… You're the best editor CatCo has ever had." Kara gave her a raised brow, and Cat couldn't help but add. "And I would have missed you very much had you left."

Kara smiled, "I'm glad we're on the same page."

 **XXX**

"I came to see if you'd like to grab dinner this evening, but it seems as though you are still too busy moping about to do so."

Cat sighed and turned around to see her mother standing in her office. "Mother, what have I done wrong this time?"

"I never thought you a coward, Kitty." Came a familiar voice.

Cat furrowed her brows, confused as ever about what her mother could possibly be talking about. "What in heaven's name are you talking about?" She asked.

"I always knew that you were idiotic just like your father, but I didn't think you to be a selfish _coward_ on top of that. You're being selfish by keeping her, and the only reason you _are_ keeping her stuck to your side is that you're too much of a coward to let her go. That girl could go out and rule the world with her potential, but instead, you keep her here so that you can pine after her." Katherine said.

Cat's heart couldn't handle the accusation, so she stood up and shook her head. "You have no idea how wrong you are, Mother. Firstly, my feelings towards Kara are none of your concern. Secondly, I will always put her first, and if I think that I am in any way hindering her success I will back away and let her shine, unlike you, I am _not_ selfish and know when to back away… But I also made a promise to Kara, and I intend to keep that promise until she no longer wants me in her life."

Katherine smiled. "Ahh. Well, at least you aren't foolish enough to believe that she would ever want to be with someone old enough to be her mother.

Cat gritted her teeth against the pain her mother's statement sent through her heart. "I'm not that stupid mother. You made sure of that."

Katherine smiled and nodded her head in approval. "Good."

The only thought coursing through Cat's mind as her mother sat down to continue talking to her was; _Am I really being a coward?_

 **XXX**

The rest of the day, Cat wanted more than anything to make herself so busy that she couldn't make it out of the office with Kara, but she knew better. She'd made a vow to be better for Kara, and she would do whatever it took to keep that promise; no matter how hard it was.

So, at six o'clock on the dot, she closed her laptop, took off her glasses, and went to Kara's office. She opened the door and smiled to see Kara standing there, waiting for her. "Ready?" Cat asked

Kara nodded with a smile. "Always!" She replied

They talked animatedly about their days until Kara said something that churned her stomach... infuriated her even. "Winn is mad at me though," Kara had started. "I wouldn't go on a date with him so now he's refusing to work on my computer now. Now the new piece that I want to write is going to miss the deadline because he's the only IT guy here and he won't fix the virus on my computer."

Cat froze in her place. " _Excuse me_?"

Kara furrowed her brow. "What?" She frowned. "Do you think I should have gone on a date with him?"

Cat shook her head. "Absolutely not! But Mr. Schott has no right to sexually harass you!' Cat was fuming, how **_DARE_** that Hobbit take out his sexual frustration on Kara! It wasn't her fault she was so far out of that bastard's league!

Kara's eyed widened, and she shook her head. "No! It's not like that Ms. Grant; he is just angry with me because I said I wasn't interested. He didn't touch me against my wi-,"

"He is blackmailing you because you wouldn't give in to his advances, Kara. That's sexual harassment." Cat stood firm, she was furious. "Call Mr. Schott in for me immediately; I need to have a word with him. Then you and I can go have dinner,"

Kara froze. "D-dinner?"

Cat nodded. "Unless you had other plans?"

Kara shook her head. "No, I just thought that with your mother being in town and all you'd rather spend time with her."

Cat chuckled. "Don't be silly. We said we'd be lonely together, and I intend to keep you to that promise. Now, call Mr. Schott in so I can have a word with him. Chop chop."

As Cat watched Kara walk away, there were only two things she knew for certain: She was madly in love with Kara Danvers, and there was nothing in the world she wouldn't do to protect her and make her life as perfect as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat sat behind her office desk when she saw Winn nervously make his way over to her Office. He knocked on her door, and Cat could see him take a deep breath before he entered.

She smirked, thoroughly grateful that she was still as intimidating as ever.

"Miss Grant? You wanted to speak to me?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. I do. Just to let you know that you won't have to worry about Kara anymore."

Winn furrowed his brow. "What?"

Cat hummed. "Mhm. You see, when a woman doesn't want to go on a date with a man, she is allowed to say know without having to fear the consequences here, and since you aren't able to handle that, I've terminated your employment." She whipped out his contract and threw it on her counter for him to see the fraction of the document that she highlighted in yellow. "You see here, in your very own CatCo contract, it clearly states that. 'If the employee is accused, and proven guilty of Sexual Harassment, Sexual Misconduct, or inappropriate advances, her/his contract is void and employment may be terminated.' You see, I usually give second chances on cases like yours, but because this is with our darling Kara Danvers, I'm not going to be so lenient."

Winn was visibly flabbergasted. "B-but I-I just needed ti-,"

Cat smirked, glad that she had his attention. "You just needed to get your ego repaired is what it is, Mr. Schott."

Winn swallowed. "Miss Grant, this is the best paying job an IT can get, I can't afford to lose it."

Cat hummed. "Okay, fine. I'll give you one last chance, Mr. Schott. But on one condition."

Winn nodded. "Anything."

Cat smiled a false smile of politeness. "When Kara says jump, you say how high."

"Y-Yes. Of course, How high. Got it." He rambled.

Cat smiled, proud that she terrified him to this extent. She had no real plan to fire the hobbit, but she did intend to scare the hell out of him to make her point. She walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Good boy." She whispered. "Now, shoo. I have dinner plans."

 **XXX**

As soon as Winn left, Cat grabbed her coat and exited her office, heading straight for Kara's.

When she reached the room, Cat smiled as she heard Kara's melodious voice softly singing to Maroon 5 on the radio.

"You millennials and your incessant need to idolize boy bands," Cat said with a mock scoff.

Kara smiled. "You baby boomers and your _incessant_ need to make fun of everything we do." She shot back.

They shared a pregnant pause, both smiling ear to ear as they stared each other in the eyes when Cat finally couldn't hold it in. She had to tell her. It wasn't right to keep this from someone as magnificent as Kara. "Kara, I… I know this is wrong… For so many reasons, and I know you don't feel the sa-,"

"Hey, Kar'," Winn said as he rounded the corner and entered Kara's office, interrupting Cat's confession. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I feel terrible for everything, and Miss Grant set me straight. I promise that I'll never be that big of an asshole again." He aplogized.

Cat ground her teeth, feeling anger and hatred for the man in front of her rise to heights she'd never felt before. She watched begrudgingly as Kara and Winn talked for a few moments before they hugged and Winn left.

"What was it you were going to say, Miss Grant?" Kara asked sweetly.

As much as Cat wanted to tell Kara, she knew that everything between them would change once she did, so for now, although she hated Winslow Schott Junior; she decided against telling Kara. "Nothing, Darling… Let's get going, shall we?"

Kara nodded her head and smiled as she fiddled with her glasses before she did something Cat wasn't expecting… She grabbed Cat's hand.

There were so many questions running through Cat's mind, so many hopes, dreams, and fantasies that played in her mind's eye, but she daren't let her hopes get too high… this was just Kara being her adorably overly touchy self.

That didn't stop her heart from pounding as she walked through her office holding the hand of the one and only Kara Danvers.  
That didn't stop the hope from climbing just a smidgen.  
That didn't stop her cheeks from flushing as eyes focused on them.

Once they were in the elevator, Kara looked down at their adjoined hands and frowned. "You're shaking." She said matter-of-factly. "Are you okay?"

Cat nodded her head jerkily because although she wasn't okay, she most definitely didn't want the touching to stop. "Just not used to PDA." She said honestly.

Kara smiled sadly. "Well, get used to it. You've got me now, and I'm all about PDA."

 **XXX**

The ride over to the diner had been most enjoyable. Kara had talked some about her life on Krypton, and their hands stayed connected the entire ride over, not once breaking.

However, when they got out of the car, their hands disconnected, and Cat missed Kara's touch immediately, finding herself pathetically reaching for Kara's hand and caressing it with the back of her in an attempt to ask permission to hold it again.

Kara looked at her and smiled with adoration written so strongly on her face that it took Cat's breath away. "You don't need to ask to hold my hand, Cat. The answer will always be a yes."

Cat's heart overflowed with love, and she nodded her head with a small smile before finally grabbing Kara's hand. "What about a kiss?" She asked, emboldened by Kara's adoration for her.

Kara dropped her hand and shook her head. "Miss Grant... I… I can't." She said nervously. "I-I should probably get going now. Um… I-I'll see you later?"

Cat's heart blew up with anguish as she watched Kara literally run away from her love. Why had she been so stupid?

 **XXX**

Cat was standing in her bedroom, tears falling down her face, her body wracking with silent sobs when she heard a thump on her balcony… That could only mean one thing.

She wrapped her robe around her body tightly and walked over to the glass doors, opening it up and facing the one person that had the ability to destroy her. "Kara, I am so sorry for-,"

Kara leaned in and connected their lips in a fiery kiss that took Cat's breath away. Butterflies danced in her stomach, and her heart flipped as Kara's tongue met hers.

They pulled apart, and Cat's eyes were wide as her chest heaved.

"You make me feel things." Kara started. "Things that I've never felt before. Not with James, not with Mon-El, not with Lena; and I have no idea what I'm doing because these feelings are so powerful that it scares me. So, no Cat… You don't have to ask to kiss me, because I always want to kiss you… If you still want me."

Cat swallowed, unable to believe that that the woman before her, who was half her age, who was twice the person Cat had ever been, was standing there, admitting that she had feelings for Cat as well. "We can take this as slow as you need, Kara. I'm here for just hand holding and romantic dinners if that is all you can give me. Whatever you want to give me, I'll greedily accept."

Kara smiled. "I want to give you my heart. How does that sound?"

Cat's heart did a backflip. "That sounds marvelous," She started. "Because I had already given you mine a long time ago."


	5. Chapter 5

The knowledge that she had a date with Kara "Sunshine" Danvers was enough to make her heart palpitate, and a smile plaster on her face whenever she thought about it.

Kara Danvers.

The woman she'd been pining for, for over seven years.

Kara Danvers.

The woman that flew around in a cape and saved the world countless times.

Kara Danvers.

A woman seventeen years Cat's junior.

Kara Danvers.

The absolute love of Cat's life.

Kara Danvers… wanted to be with Cat Grant.

Kara had options… _lots_ of options… An unlimited number if she were honest. So it blew Cat's mind that she chose her of all people to be with.

There were worries, of course. Like about what Kara's family would say if they ever went public, or if Kara's protective older sister would talk Kara out of being with someone almost twice her age, or that Kara was just doing this to make Cat happy… but as soon as the doorbell rang and she opened the door to see Kara smiling at her like she'd just hung the stars, ever doubt and worry washed away.

"Kara… You. Well, you look amazing." Cat revered.

"You look stunning yourself, Cat," Kara replied, leaning in and kissing Cat fervently.

Cat's insecurities reared their ugly head, and all of her instincts, despite what she wanted, told her to push away… but she'd made a promise to be better, so instead of pulling away out of fear, she wrapped her arms around Kara and deepened the kiss… There was no way in hell she was going to fuck this up before it even started.

 **XXX**

The restaurant was nice… Nothing exquisite like Cat was used to, but still nice enough for Cat to be surprised.

"This place is beautiful!" Kara gasped. "It's even got a chandelier!"

Cat laughed. "I love you." She then froze, preparing to take it back but remembered what she'd promised and instead, prepared to face the consequences of those words.

Kara met her eye. "You do?"

Cat swallowed. "I do."

"I-… I don't know if…" Kara floundered for a response and Cat shook her head taking her hand to cover Kara's own gently.

"I said we could take this as slow as you want. I just thought you should know where I stand."

Kara bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

 **XXX**

The rest of the night was quiet, so quiet, in fact, that Cat knew precisely what had happened… As soon as she declared her love for Kara, Kara got spooked, and now she didn't want to be with Cat.

Her instincts said turn snarky and stoic, but her promise said to stay put, and work this out.

"Kara…" Cat started as the driver pulled up to the younger woman's apartment building. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorr-,"

"Don't do that," Kara interjected as she shook her head. "Don't apologize for telling me how you feel. That's not fair. You shouldn't have to. I-I'm sorry for acting so dumb, I just… I never thought that…" She cut off and sighed defeatedly. "I never thought that hearing those words could terrify me so much yet make me feel so alive."

"You're not angry with me?"

Kara laughed gently. "No, Cat… I'm thrilled. I'm honored. I'm… _scared_."

"Scared of what, Darling?"

"That if I say it back, you're going to leave me again."

"Leave you? Kara, I can barely breathe without you anymore. I know that I made a juvenile, and _idiotic_ mistake a few years back by leaving, but I'm never going anywhere again, Kara especially now that I get to kiss you." She winked to emphasize that she was serious. "If you don't feel ready to say you love me, don't… but if you do, don't think that I'm going anywhere because I am in this for the long haul."

Kara smiled. "Okay."

 **XXX**

Three months later Cat was sitting in her office, going over last minute edits she needed to make before they went to print when Kara entered her office.

"Cat?" She asked nervously.

Cat immediately looked up to her girlfriend(?) to see what the matter was. "Is everything okay, Darling?" She asked; concern etched in every word/

Kara smiled and nodded. "I just thought that you should know that I love you."


End file.
